Your Shield Is Broken
by grungy.gggg
Summary: *YOU CAN HELP WRITE THIS STORY!* young WWE diva finds herself in a predicament when a stalker unvails themselves in her life. Their intentions: love her and take her away from WWE. Can she and her friends protect her from the stalker, or will she be dragged into a world of terror and torment? (Psycho-love story)
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS A TESTING DEMO.**

 **Let me know if you think i should continue this story in the comments.**

 **This is my new attempt at writing. I've reread my old stories and come to a distinct realization... my stories are awful. I'm oing to give this story a try and hopefully I'll be able to engage more ith my audience. Feel free to send suggestions, ask questions, give me any form o feedback. Tell me if you hate the story; i can't rite what you want if you don't tell me. Thanks for the support!**

 **As for this story, Lexi is returning in her role. Lexi is also the title character in my Wattpad story, "becoming one". Check it out if you're interested. This is a love story, which I'm very new to. This will also tie in many elements from actual WWE programming. However, times will be mixed and matched in some cases. For example, some events that happen in 2016 may also take place with events occuring in 2014. It's just a test. All Rights Reserved.**

 **ENJOY THIS DEMO!**

* * *

The way her hair glowed from the morning light could'ver left any man speechless . Her tight body, gracefully covered by one of the Shield's old t-shirts, would've sent a man's heart straight through their chest. She curled up on the window seal, watching the sunrise slowly. It was only around 7am. She was deep in thought when a voice startled her from the doorway. She jumped a little before turning towards the sound, realizing it was only her rod partner, AJ Styles.

"Woah, princess," AJ chuckled out with his strong southern drawl, "I didn't mean to scare you. Just wanted to wake you so that you could get ready for Raw. I guess I got beat to the punch, though."

Lexi smiled, turning for one last glimpse out the window before hoping down and heading towards her luggage. "Yeah, I just thought it would be nice to see the sun rise this morning. Thank you for thinking sbout me, though. That was very thoughtful of you."

"What's been going on with you," AJ said, catching Lexi off guard. She shot him a confused look. "Why have you been so quiet latey? Why have you been so isolated from your friends? If something is going on, you have to tell us. We can help you-"

"No," Lexi bluntly stated. AJ was caught aback by the sudden statement. "Just, no. You don't need to know what's happening. Hell, I don't even know what's happening. I'm sure whatever is going on will be fine. It's probably just a joke. AJ, I promise you that I'm fine."

With that, Lexi walked away towards the bathroom. She glimpsed down nervously at her phone following a long, deep exhale. There was one message from a blocked number. Slowly, after an internal debate, Lexi opened the text. In a couple seconds, tears of pure fear ran down her face as she read the words.

 _The sunrise is pretty beautiful, isn't it? Can't wait to see you tonight, sweet cheeks._


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm going to continue to give this a go. Hopefully this pleases you guys. Let me know in the reviews. Also, please feel free to add in ideas and as questions. I'd be so happy to answer them.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Lexi's P.O.V.

 _I don't need to worry about this guy. It's probably just somebody messing with me. Yeah! That's it. This is all just a joke from one of my friends. I'm sure that this is just nothing._

I continued down the arena hallways, heading towards the catering rea to see who I was facing tonight when I was stopped by Seth Rollins, or Colby to the backstage crew, a dear sweet friend of mine. I immediately jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly. "Cubby! I haven't seen you in forever, man. How's the knee been? You seem to be doing a lot better."

He chuckled at the statement. "I'm doing better, actually. I can walk better without the crutches, so that's a big improvement. I can't wait to be back in the ring honestly," I broke the hug, nodding in agreement. That knee injury really destroyed him; I've never seen him so upset before. "What about you, stranger? How's the gig been treating you? I've tried to text you and stuff, but I couldn't get a hold of you." My smile instantly dropped from face, and I avoided eye contact. Seth pushed my chin up to meet his concerned look.

I faked a smile, "I've just been a little... little out of it. I'm sure that this will blow over in no time. I'm probably just tired from all the working and stuff. Not a lot of good nights of sleep."

"Well, well, well," chimed in an approaching voice. It was Dean, and he didn't seem very excited to see Colby back at the arena. "I thought you still had a few months out, _pal_. What are you doing here?" I hated how these two fought. They were probably my two closest friends; I knew everything about them and them with me. I hoped that this wouldn't erupt into something worse.

"I came back to check up with my friends," Colby announced as in stood in between them.

Dean scoffed, "What friends?" Oh Jesus Christ, Dean. Why do you always have to pull this shit?

"Ladies, ladies," I said trying to lightenen up the mood, " you're both beautiful. Let's stop fighting here, okay? I don't need to deal with that right now."

"I'm going to head off, anyways," Seth said, staring at Dean's hard face. "I'll see you in a while." He hugged me, playing with the curls in my hair before walking away. Dean just kept a strong look of disappointment on his face, before turning to face me.

"Why can't you just play nice with him," I asked. "He's been through a really rough time, lately. It'd be so nice of you to just be the bigger man in this situation, you know." My phone buzzed in pocket, leaving me nervous to check it. "Can you please just behave?"

Dean forced a smile on his face, "I will... but you have to tell me why you've been so on edge lately." I frowned at his remake. Has it really been that obvious? I though for sure I'd been able to hide my emotions from everybody. "Come on, Lexi, you have to tell me what's going on. Everybody's getting really worried about you. If something is going on, we need to know about it."

I sighed, looking around to see if there was anybody in sight. I pulled him into a storage closet, hoping that we'd be even more isolated from the crew nd wrestlers. I sighed and stared down at the ground, "Somebody has been sendin me all these bizarre messages. They're quoting things that people are saying to me seconds after they say it, but nobody else is there. They even call me and just breathe into the phone... They keep tellin gme how they're going to take me away from 'all the bad people in my life'. Dean, I'm really scared. What if something is really going on?"

"Nobody is ever going to hurt you," Dean said, placing his hand on my shoulder. I locked my eyes to his, noticing his reassuring smile. "You've got so many people on your side here: AJ, Roman, the Usos, me... Hell, the whole locker room loves you! I'm sure this whole thing will blow over in the long run, okay? Now, you should go get ready for your match. I think you're on in a few minutes."

I smiled at him, thanking him for the pep talk that he gave me. It's great to know that I have great friends like him to help me through everything. As I walked out, I couldn't help but feel I had to check my phone. There were several texts waiting me from the blocked number.

 _I love the way you walk, sweetheart. I drives me wild._

 _Tonight is the night you're finally mine._

 _I can't wait to finally have you to myself._

 _I love the way you make jokes to try to claim the fights._

 _I want you all to myself._

 _You're much better off with me than those scumbags in back, sweetheart._

The last text made me feel uneasy. I could almost drop my phone and cry. It was a picture of me in my locker room, all alone. I was curled up on the leather couch holding my phone. This picture was taken of me just now. The caption made my heart feel like it was in my throat.

 _I love the way sit when you're all alone in your locker room. Almost makes me want to come and get you now._

I dropped my phone, lookin around to see what could've taken the picture there was nobody. I hugged myself, trying to hold back tears. I jumped at the sudden knock on my door.

"Lexi, you're being called up." stated the crew member through the door. "They need you at the guerilla."

I sighed and exited, rushing to the guerilla. When the match was over, I could go and relax safely with Dean or AJ. I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched the whole walk towards the Guerilla. I turned my head, seeing a note on the floor.

 _Good luck out there, sweetheart._

I couldn't help but to stare at the note, losing myself for a moment. He's actually here. He's actually here to get me. How did they get in here without somebody noticing? Is he around me right now? Am I truly in danger?

I could hear my music start to play, and before I knew it, I was being dragged off to the curtains by the one of the crew workers. Before I finally made it out, I saw AJ send me a thumbs up. I took a deep breathe. Here goes nothing...

* * *

 **Next chapter: Lexi's Match and Another Step Closer to Revealing the Stalker.**

 **Thanks! Don't Forget to Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm continuing to go on with this because I'm kinda digging it. I plan on uploading whenever I can, so it might be a little crazy. I hope you guys understand!**

 **I'd like to thank Seth Rollins Babe for reviewing the first little bit. I really appreciate it. Also, I'd like to thank FanFic60 and LoveThe Mafia for being the first followers! And a big shout out to LoveTheMafia for being my first favorite too. I couldn't thank you guys more for enjoying and following my story. You guys bring me so much joy.**

* * *

During the match...

I was exhausted by this point. Natayla and I had gone on for who knows how long, constantly going back and forth. At this point, Natayla was still planted on the matt while I made my way to the corner. I climbed up, waiting on the top turnbuckle for Natayla to get up so I could hit her when suddenly the lights started to flicker.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Michael Cole started as I climbed down off the turnbuckle and leaned into the corner, "we here at the WWE would like to apologize. We seem to be expirencing some techinical difficulties at moment. We hope to fix this problem shortly." I looked to referee in confusion, but he only shrugged and returned to checking on Natayla. Before I knew it, all the lights when out. The Titantron was going nuts with static. It was then that realized there was a message on the titantron.

JBL started to speak with evident confusion, "Maggle, look at the big screen. What does that say?" I read the screen, walking slowly toward the ropes closest to the titantron. My name flashed prominently within the static. I couldn't stop staring, feeling my heart rate jump up. The static kept flashing at me. I felt like I was living out the movie _Poltergeist_ , only this was too real. Another message flashed.

 _Better go find some help, Lexi... You're going to need it._

Suddenly, the whole arena was dark. The crowd was stunned silent. I felt the ring move the same way it does when somebod enters it. I couldn't move. I felt my heart beating out of my chest. Whatever was in the ring, I didn't want to stay to figure out what it was. I ran out of the ring, up the darkened ramp. The lightens turned on right when I reached the top. I turned and saw nothing. I took off in a dead sprint towards the back.

"What do you think that was all about, Maggle," JBL said. "Do you think somebody could be after Lexi?"

Michael had an evident amount of confusion in his voice when he replied, "John, I don't know. I just hope that she finds some safety in the back with the other superstars."

I kept looking around while I ran. "AJ, Dean," I yelled, hoping they'd be close by. They should be by the guerilla with their match being up soon. Where could they be? I kept hollering out for them when I hit into what fet like a brick wall. I turned my head, immediately locking eyes with Colby. I clammed my breathing as I held my body to his, sobbing lightly.

"He's going to get me, Colby," I whispered hysterically. "That guy is going to get me and take me away from you guys. Please, help me. Help me find AJ and Dean and -"

Colby shushed me, "Calm down, Lexi. Let's go to my locker room and we will talk about this, okay? You'll be perfectly safe there." I nodded my head, allowing him to lead me towards his locker room. He kept a hand around my waist, securing my body next to his. It felt as though we'd been walking for hours when we finally reached his locker room. It was isolated from everybody elses, which seemed a little strange to me. We entered, and Colby sat me down on a leather couch. He handed me a water bottle. "Drink this. You'll feel better."

I obeyed, chugging down about a fourth of the bottle. I held myself, shaking at the thought of what just happened. "Colby, why are we so far from the other superstars? I mean, what if something happens and that guy gets here-"

"He won't," Colby replied sternly with his back. "I'll protect you from this stalker, okay? Kepp drinkng your water, or you're only going to feel worse. " I looked at him confused, feeling a little headache come on.

"Colby," I asked, "I need to borrow your phone. I should call somebody to let them know where I am so that they don't get-"

"I told you," Colby interupted again. His voice sounded very displeased with what was happening. "I can take care of whoever walks through that door and tries to hurt you. Okay? You don't need Dean or AJ or anybody else. When the night is over, I'll take you to get your stuff and then to the hotel."

"Colby, they need to know where I am," I stated, my head was throbbing at this point. I don't remember hitting it during the match or anything. "What if they hurt you? We need somebod here to watch our backs... Somebody who isn't hurt."

Colby turned and stared directly at me. I tried to stand up, but I instantly grabbed the wall to avoid falling. I felt so tired and weak. What the hell was going on... Colby turned back around to get something from his bag, his jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed. "Colby, I am not safe back here. You need to take me to the rest of the superstars. I'm not kidding." He scoffed before he replied to my comments.

"You're better of with me than those scumbags in the back, sweetheart."

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Stalker is Revealed and Aftermath**

 **Did you catch that? Review about what you're thinking! See ya next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that I haven't posted in a while. The week has been very hard for me, and I apologize. I'll continue to write every chance that I get. I'm very sorry for the wait.**

 **Thanks to Greyiris136, ficfan60, caitlynxox, and kurasgirl666 for following the story! It truly means a lot to me. I can't even explain how happy this makes me. I hope that I can get more as time goes on. Also, thanks Ash for the review. It truly means a lot to have you give me any form of input. I'll work to fix all of those points.**

* * *

Lexi was shocked at what Colby had just told her. She held herself up, staring at Colby with her mouth wide open. Her heavy eyes followed him as he turned towards her with a small smile on his face. She dared to speak in a quiet stutter, "What did you just say? Colby, what the hell is going on?"

Colby took a step towards her, using her to take a step backwards. She noticed a stiff expression plaster itself on Colby's face. He was breathing hard, and his fists were clenched. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and began to speak. "Lexi, why don't we just head back to the hotel? You look really tired." He took a step towards Lexi, causing her to take another big step backwards, hugging the wall even more. He instantly blew up, throwing furniture across the room. "Why don't you trust me?! Why are you trying to stay away from me? I never hurt you. I'd never do something like that to you. Please trust me. Why don't you trust me? Can you please trust me?"

Lexi nodded to Colby, forcing a weak smile on her face. Suddenly, she used all of the energy she had left to run towards the locker room door. She opened the door, taking only a couple steps out when Seth grabbed he waist pulling her back in. She kicked at him and tried to pry his hands off of her.

With every action, Lexi grew weaker. Seth threw her down on the leather couch in the room before he began pulling his hair back, yelling out in rage.

"What did you do to me," Lexi asked with a frail and feeble voice. She had not moved since being thrown on the couch, unable to muster p to energy. Her dark eyes blinked away at the light, hardly able see. Her breathing was slow and hard. Colby approached her, crouching down in front of her face. He gently stroked his gloved hand through her hair. "What did you do to me, Colby? Why am I so… why am I…"

Colby shushed her, "It's okay, sweetheart. You're going to be perfectly fine. Go to sleep." Lexi tried to sit up, but Colby sat her back down, rubbing circles into her arm and whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Before long, she had succumbed to what Colby had used on her.

Meanwhile...

Den was booking through the hallways following his match, hollering Lexi's name in hopes of locating her.

Dean made his way towards the trainer's room; he wasn't hoping to find her injured or anything. The trainer's room was the only ideal place to check. He kicked the door in before scurrying inside, searching the area with his eyes. The only person in there, and it was somebody that Dean really didn't mind seeing. AJ Styles.

"What's up, man," AJ said as the trainer pressed the ice on to his back. "What brings the Lunatic Fringe busting into the trainer's office?"

Dean's voice was stern, and his breath was heavy. "I can't find Lexi, and I was hoping that she was in here. She isn't. So, have you seen her 'round?"

AJ looked up with a look of confusion on his face. Dean could already tell that AJ had no idea what he was speaking about, and turned to head out the door before AJ's voice stopped him. Dean turned, seeing AJ sit up from the table, holding the ice on his back. His drawl came off as almost scared. "What do you mean you can't find Lexi? I thought that she went to find you after her match. "

"Well, she didn't," Dean said with an obvious anger in his voice. He turned, his head, slamming it into the wall a couple times before stopping. "I don't even know where else to look. She's gone."

AJ stood up, heading over to door. He took a hold of Dean's shoulder, causing Dean to turn towards him. "Hey, how about we go find her. I'm sure that she's just hanging out with somebody." Dean nodded his head, walking out with AJ towards the catering area. Everybody turned towards them, shooting them concerned looks.

Dean took no notice to them, continuing on with his search. AJ took notice, whispering over to Dean, "man, why is everybody looking at us all weird? You think that they know something that we don't?"

Before Dean could say anything, Renee Young ran up and hugged Dean. Dean reluctantly hugged Renee, and then pulled her off. She looked up at him with sorrow, "I am so sorry to hear about what happened to Lexi. I hope that this gets sorted out soon."

"What in hell are you talking about, Renee," Dean stated. She looked up at him and AJ in a puzzled way. She took a step backwards, wondering if they were serious. Dean continued to stare at her with disbelief. "Renee, what in the hell is going on."

Renee cleared her throat, speaking meekly. "You didn't hear about what happened?" The men both shook their heads, continuing to wait for a response. "Lexi's stalker was hunted her down in the ring before her match. Now, nobody can find her. They think that he took her away."

* * *

 **Tell me what you think & review for more!**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to you all those who have followed and reviewed the story as of late! A very special shout out to blah96 for following "Your Shield is Broken". It truly means a lot to me that you're my following my story. Also, thanks to blah96 for reviewing the story, too. Also, thanks to wolfgirl2013. I do, in fact, plan on updating more often. Final shoutout goes to calwitch, my newest follower/ reviewer! I am truly intrigued by your idea. Might even add it in the story... Your reviews all really helped me out with that.**

 **Please, help me out. The more that you review, the more I'm inspired. Also, give suggestions to me for what you'd like to see happen or like to see changed. The feedback, whether positive or negative, will do. Keep it up, guys!**

* * *

Lexi's eyes felt so heavy when her mind returned to consciousness. The feeling in her body was drained completely; she had very few memories from the whole ordeal with Colby. _What is going on,_ Lexi asked herself in her pounding head. _Where am I? Who am I with?_

Lexi felt herself moving forward, two meaty paws wrapped around her body. She could feel herself being cradled next to a ripped chest. It was all coming back to her. Seth drugged her at the arena after her match! Before Lexi had a chance to react, she felt her body being placed on some soft, fluffy linen before a blanket was pulled up to her chest. A hand began to brush her naturally curly hair out of her face.

"Sweetheart," Colby whispered to Lexi with a wide grin on his face, "it's time to wake up. I need to make sure that you're not too out of it." Lexi's eyes began to flutter, her body slowly jerking around. Finally, her eyes opened, closing for a second to adjust to the light. She turned her head slowly towards Colby, meeting his gaze. "Oh sweetheart, it's so good to see you're alright. How do you feel?"

Lexi weakly responded, "Fuck off." Colby only laughed at her response, continuing to brush the side of her face. Lexi pulled her hands up to head, attempting to push his hand away. He grabbed her left hand, brushing it with both of his hands. Lexi turned her gaze up to the ceiling, meekly clearing her throat. "What did you do to me, Colby? Why am I here-"

"It doesn't matter," Colby said, standing up. He crawled into bed with her, entrapping her in a mixture of muscled arms and blankets. His hand grabbed her butt, givingit a light squeeze. One which Lexi didn't appreiate, but didn't fight either. He kissed her forehead, much to her dismay. She continued to fight at him, growing weaker with every push. Seth only chuckled at her. "You look so tired, so why don't we take a little nap? We can talk more in the morning."

"No," Lexi said, eyes closed and voice soft. She sounded weak and delicate. She pushed her head off of the pillow, but it weakly collapsed back down. "Please, I need to go to… I need to get back to the arena. They… Th-they must be worried about me. I can't stay here with you."

"Come on, Lexi, we're going to take a little nap. I wouldn't want you to get yourself in any trouble," Colby whispered as he pulled her limb body into his chest. Once there, both arms wrapped around her, successfully pinning her to his chest. He brushed her hair with his massive hands, inhaling its cinnamon scent. Her breathing slowed, and before he knew it, she had fallen victim to a deep slumbr. "That's right, my sweetheart. Go to sleep."

Meanwhile…

"What do you mean a 'deranged stalker ' came and took her away," Chris Jericho, AJ Styles' tag team partner, questioned in confusion. Dean sighed, frustrated that he had to repeat himself. Most of the men's locker room looked on in confusion, too. "You mean to tell us that some creepy-ass dude, a dude who's been stalking Lex for months might I add, waltzed into the arena, made a video to lure her backstage, and then kidnapped her without a single person being suspicious? "

The Uso's chimed in too, "Yeah, man, how would that happen? And why didn't anybody know about this stalker? All seems kinda fishy to me."

Dean pulled his slick hair back, trying to maintain a level voice. "She told me today, I didn't realize that she was telling the truth. I thought she was just a little out of it because she hasn't had a night off in months. However, I was wrong, so can we all please make an attempt to find her? Together?"

Xavier Woods, current trombonist for the New Day, shook his head. "Listen, I know that we should be concerned here, I really do, but how do we know that she got kidnapped? Maybe this is all one of Vince's elaborate story lines from the past?"

Before AJ and Dean had a chance to protest, the Big Show burst in the door way. All of the locker room just looked at him; his face was sweaty and his fists were clenched. His voice growled out at the locker room, "I saw the security footage. Somebody must've done something to Lexi because there was a man dragging her to the parking lot. All of her stuff is gone, except for her phone and her necklace. She never, _ever_ goes anywhere without that necklace. And, that doesn't prove anything, I was talking to the trainer, and he said he is missing one of the drugs from his office. Can't remember what the shit is caused, but it's a heavy sedative that causes extreme weakness. Whoever this fucker is must've used it on her."

The entire locker room started to trade glances, wondering what they needed to do, even what they could do. One of their best friends, their own co-worker, has been taken from right under their noses. Suddenly, the New Day stood up. "We're in. We need to go find her." After them, a multitude of other superstars stood up, agreeing to search for their missing ally. Dean only smirked.

"Well," AJ said with a small chuckle, "looks like we're all in on this one."

* * *

 **Tell me what you think! Why do you think Seth's done all of this to Lexi? How will the locker room solve the case of the missing diva? Tune in next time to see!**

 **Keep those reviews coming, too.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much SadicaDestruction for the favorite on my story; your support is noticed and appreciated. Also, another big thank you to calwitch for another excellent comment. You are really talented at coming up with ways to make the story better!**

 **Continue on with your reviews. I swear that I always feel so inspired to write when I see a new comment posted on my story.** **It really gets me excited to give you guys what you want. Plus, I just really love to see them.**

 **Sorry my updates have been so out of control. Right now is a very rough point in my life, and I have been a little stressed out. I'm going to try my absolute hardest to update at least three or so times a week. If I can get more out, I definitely will. Check out weekends mostly, I plan for a lot of new things to come out then. Thanks!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Seth's P.O.V. (Aka Colby)

I loved the way her nose twitched sometimes when she was a sleep. I love how she would squeeze into my chest every now and again, flashing her tiny smile afterwards. I loved how soft her hair felt, the way it tickled my hand when I fiddled with me. It reminded me of my baby blanket from when I was a little boy. I used to get so upset sometimes, but all I had to do was rub that blanket in between my fingers. After that, I was all better. Lexi is my new blanket. Lexi makes it all better.

I know that this is all going to work out in the end. I have too much riding on this to have it all fail. She means far too much to me to lose her. If I lost her, I think I'd go completely crazy.

No One's P.O.V.

Lexi's dark eyes twinkled as she tried to adjust to the light. Now, she could feel most of body again, but the weakness from the evening before had not escaped her. When Lexi made an attempt to stretch out, she found a resisting force pulling her back. Without a second to spare, her almost black eyes shot open. Her line of vision was filled with a hairy, muscular chest; she lifted her eyes to meet Seth's, which screamed out with lust.

"Hey sweetheart," Colby whispered to her in a lovey-dovey voice, "how are feeling this morning? Better than yesterday, I hope. You were really out of it before bed last night." His lips curved into a big grin, and his eyes were wide. He looked like a kid in a candy shop.

Lexi cleared her throat, not trusting herself to speak yet. She tried to get a glimpse around the room. Before she could, Colby gently rested his index finger under her chin, thumb on her bottom lip, and guided her face back to him. Swallowing hard, Lexi spoke in a defined voice, "Colby-"

"Cubby," Seth interrupted in his cutesy voice, "I love it when you call me Cubby. It just makes my heart so happy."

There was a slight pause before Lexi continued on. Seth paid no hed to the obvious confusion on her face. "What the hell is going here? Why am I here, and where is here?"

Colby rubbed his hands up and down Lexi's back from on top of her shirt, making her close her eyes and stretch her face is discomfort. Colby giggled, "I love how you never get scared about everything. Always confident, and rightfully so, might I add, sweetheart. As for where you are, you're here with me. Isn't that all that matters?"

 _Think, think, think,_ Lexi thought to herself. _Maybe I should just play along. Yeah! Play along! He won't hurt me if I play along with him. I can accomplish way more if he is on my side._

"You're completely right," Lexi chirped out with a small smile. Colby's entire face light up; it was working. "I shouldn't be freaking out right now. I guess I'm still a little 'off' from last night. Maybe I just need a little food in my system…"

Colby leaned down, kissing the tip of Lexi's nose. She worked really hard to scrunch her face up in disgust, which was far easier said than done. He released her from his grip, and Lexi instantly pushed herself the opposite end of the bed. Colby stopped her, lifting her up from under her armpits and placing her back at the head of the bed. "No, you're still weak. You need to rest up. I don't want you to make yourself sick. You understand, don't you?"

His face looked so innocent. Lexi quickly hide her confusion with a smile. "Of course, I do. That's very thoughtful of you." Colby smiled and ran out of the door, shutting it behind him. Waiting a few seconds, Lexi ran over to the door, trying to open it. Locked. Lexi slightly cursed and took a moment to observe the room as she returned to bed. No windows, two doors, a wooden King sized bed, a television, a dresser, one nightstand, a lounge chair, and a single tiny bookshelf. All of the furniture matched completely, all a dark wood. The fabric was all black, except for the linens, which were white. The walls were cement, just like the floor. There was a single lamp in the corner by the television.

Lexi sighed to herself, "how in the hell am I going to get out of here?" Snuggling back into her bed, she thought through all of her options. Thi was not going to be easy.

* * *

 **Can't wait to update again. Thanks for all of the Love! Remember to Review.**

 **Hit me up with me of your sweet suggestions and I would b delighted to try to incorprate them in somehow.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all so very much for the reviews that you all have been leaving! Special thanks to the following: SadicaDestruction for your review, wolfgirl2013 for your TWO reviews, and calwitch for yet another review. They all really meant a lot. Calwitch, I really think that that's a good point. Check out for that in the coming chapters. I think you'll enjoy it.**

 **So, once again, thank you for all of the support. Hopefully you guys enjoy where the story is going. Sorry that's going at a slow pace now, but it will pick up soon. I promise. But, maybe you guys like this pace. Tell me what you think about the direction this story is going in.**

 **Until then, I hope you enjoy the rest of this chapter.**

* * *

"How can the security footage not show the stalker's face," AJ questioned Dean and Chris. Modern technology made no sense to him. It can do both everything and nothing at the same time, he always said. "They have the footage there, so why can't they just work their magic and get the face?"

Dean brushed the hair from his face, testing his chin in his hands. His voice was dark and stiff, matching his facial expression. "It's not that simple. Those little fuck ups don't have any clue as to who took her or where they took her. If they had the face, we'd have her by now."

AJ sighed, patting Dean's back. He tried his hardest to comfort the man. "Hey, I get it. Everybody's a bit scared that she's gone. I'm scared, too, but it isn't-"

"You're scared," Dean said as he shot up out of his seat. AJ took a couple steps back, putting his hands up in defense. Dean was fuming, his face red and brow angry. "You're scared? You think I'm not? That kid is my life. She is too fucking small and fragile to be with some fucking psychopath. She is too naïve to know what the man is going to do to her. She is too innocent to-" Dean slammed his first into a wall, calming his breathing down. He kept his head fixated on the wall before uttering on some more. "I don't want to see her get hurt again. If he touches one precious little hair on her fucking head, I'll kill 'Em."

He quickly shoved through Chris to leave the room. Chris and AJ looked at each other in despair. They knew he had a point; this guy must've planned taking her. He knows her like the back of his hand. She has no way of getting out of there on her own, and if she did, the stalker probably had a plan ready for that, too. Chris exhaled heavily, "this is going to be a long, long journey."

Meanwhile...

Colby rubbed her left hand in between both of his, staring at the side of her face the whole time. There was a giant smile plastered on his face, a smile for which did not go unnoticed. Lexi avoided eye contact, focusing on a specific spot on her sheets. Using his hand, he gently guided Lexi's line of vision towards him. "Sweetheart, what are you thinking about?"

Lexi faked a smile, croaking out a nervous laugh. "I'm just thinking about how great my life is going to be now that I'm here. But-"

Seth's smile dropped. His hands begin to press hard against hers. There was a very sudden and evident fear in his voice, "But? But? What do you mean 'but'? You're not happy? Why aren't you happy? Please be happy. I wouldn't be doing all of this if I didn't want you to be happy. I love it so so so so much when you're happy."

Lexi shushed him, "no, it's okay. I'm okay. Everything is okay. I just really need to know what happened the other night."

Seth got an almost angry look in his eye. She couldn't hide the fear in her face. He really did scare her, and she didn't know what has got into him. He was a completely different person. He spoke strongly towards her, "you'll find out soon enough."

"Colby, I just want to know why I'm here," Lexi stated, sounding worried in a way. She rested her forehead in the palm of her right hand. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and she had a slight look of sadness on her face. "It's not fair that I can't know why I'm here. It's not fair."

"Life just isn't always fair, sweetheart," Seth whispered as he dropped her hand. He stood up from the side of Lexi's bed, walking towards the second door in the room. Lexi curled up in the fetal position by her pillows, glancing over in his direction from the corners of her eyes. He sighed, running his hands through his hair. "Maybe I'll just come back tomorrow. When you calm down a bit."

"I just have a couple questions," Lexi stated clearly without any movement. "There are so many of my questions that need answers." Seth opened the door, stopping for a single second to look back at her. He turned back and said only one thing before closing and locking the door.

"But you're the answer to all of mine."

What do you think is coming up in the story? Why is Seth doing what he's doing? Stay tuned for the next chapter!

Hope you enjoyed! I'll be working on the next few chapters in the next couple days. Hopefully, I'll get some out by Friday. Who knows, I might even treat you guys to an update a day! By the way, I am so so sorry that this chapter isn't too long.


	8. Chapter 8

**I would like to sincerely apologize for not updating sooner! My life has been pulling me in a million different directions. It's just been a really really crazy time for me. As long as this is happening to me, I'm going to try to write as much as I can. If it's not going to be a full chapter, I'll give some little sneak previews or something. I really feel awful that I have to do this to you guys.**

 **A big thank you to everybody who has commented in wake of my absence. It's humbling to know you guys are still devoted to this story. Remember, like I always say, keep on reviewing. It'll help me, and you, more than you know.**

 **I hope you like this chapter as much as the others!**

* * *

Lexi sat in the fetal position on her bed, staring down her painted toes. She wiggled her big toes, sighing. Her mind was desperately searching for a way out. A way to convince Colby to let her leave the room she was imprisoned in. It could either be the easiest thing that she's ever done or the hardest. There was really no way of telling how Colby would be.

She missed her freedom. She missed her job. She missed her co-workers. Most of all, she missed all of her friends. AJ, Jimmy & Jey, Roman, Chris, all the divas, and Dean. She missed Dean the most of all. He helped her through a lot of rough times, trained her, and even took on the role of a big brother to her. Now, he had no idea where she was.

 _He's freaking out_ , Lexi worried as she pulled her knees in closer to her chest. _Dean is probably having a full blown temper tantrum at this moment. He definitely hasn't slept a second since this happened._ She always knew how he got when something happened to her; it was just in his nature. Once he got worked up, a very select few could claim him.

Suddenly, the door began to unlock, causing Lexi to jump to her feet. She wrapped her arms around her midsection in fear. Colby strolled in with a tray of food, smiling directly at her while he placed in down on the bookshelf. "Hey, sweetheart, how do you sleep last night?"

"I didn't," Lexi spoke softly. Colby looked at her concerned, stalking from the bookshelf over to her. She bit her bottom lip, looking down at her toes to avoid his gaze. Colby reached out, taking her hands into his. Bringing her close to him, he whispered to her.

"It there a reason why you didn't sleep, sweetheart?" His voice sounded so upset, but not in a sad way. The way he spoke was so cold and dark. He lifted her chin up with his finger, meeting her glance with his. "Tell me why you didn't sleep last night. Did you just miss me that much?"

"I just couldn't," Lexi said, stepping out of his grip. She crawled into bed, pulling her knees to her chest and leaning back into the headboard. Colby took seat at the foot of her bed, staring at her with a faint smile on his face. "I don't exactly enjoy being locked in her, y'know."

"You're not happy here? Would you like to tell me when you're so unhappy here?" Seth sounded like a jerk when he said that. He scoffed as if she was being ridiculous. Lexi noticed how tense he looked when he said that. He was getting angry. Great.

She cleared her throat, frowning. "I just don't like it here. There's no sunlight, fresh air, and nobody here. I want to go outside. I want to go back to my house. Colby, I just don't like it here."

Colby smiled, crawling up the bed to be next to her. She kept her eyes fixed on the wall across the room from her. Her face was stern. Colby stroked his hand over hers while he spoke. "You just haven't had enough time to adjust yet. I'm sure that with a little more time you'll be fine . And then –"

"I don't want to be here!"

Colby was taken back by the comment. Lexi hopped up off the bed, Colby doing the same on the right side. He was in total and complete disbelief at her outburst. Lexi was pressing her hair back in frustration. Lexi returned to yelling at Colby.

"I can't stand sitting in this God forsaking room without my friends. I had so much, so fucking much outside of her that was good for me. I had my friends and my house and my job, but then you. You took everything I liked away from me. You took me away from it all. I have no reason to be here. You never told me anything about why I'm here. You never told me shit. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Seth laughed and headed towards the door, smirking at Lexi. She followed him with her eyes. He opened the door, turning back to meet her angry gaze. He laughed, "You're finally coming around, sweetheart."

He closed the door, and Lexi ran to try and get out. However, he locked it before she had the chance to escape. She clawed continuously at the door, screaming. "No, I want answers! Colby Lopez get back here! I need answers! Please!"

She slammed her hand into the door, falling to her knees. She looked into the other door in the room, which lead to a bathroom. She saw a razor and mirror, and from that point, she knew what she had to do.

* * *

 **I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! I hope that you can tell me what you think.**

 **Now, can you guess what is going to happen in the next chapters? What is Lexi thinking about? Will she ever see her friends again?**

 **See you all next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so excited to write this chapter honestly. Actually, I lied. I'm super excited to be writing the next few chapters! I think this will really help in the progression of the story. Everything is going to fall into place from here. Answers will finally be reveled, and I can't wait any longer!**

 **Also, thanks to calwitch and wolfgirl2013 for the comments. It really means a lot! And we got more followers! YAY YAY YAY! Bamakakechick , IceQueenRix,and Sebastianm101 are the newest members to the "Broken" family. I hope that we continue to grow.**

* * *

Here it is. The moment that we've all been waiting for. I give to you a new chapter! Hope you love it.

Lexi held the razor blade in her hand while she snuggled up on her bed. She examined the sharpness with her finger, smiling slightly as she did. This plan had to work. Sure she had only been there for a couple days, but it was still long time. She was kidnapped for Christ's sake. There was suddenly a knock on the door, and Lexi slid the blade under her pillow.

Colby walked in, setting the keys on the book self by her untouched food tray. Lexi took notice that he had locked the door after he entered. She also noticed his bright smile as he leaned up against the wall. He chuckled at her and spoke, "So, sweetheart, are you ok? You were pretty edgy last time that we spoke."

"I'm so sorry about that, _Cubby_ ," Lexi seductively rang out to Colby. His eyes lit up, excited by the nickname that Lexi had used. "I'm so sorry, but I'm just so sad and lonely down here. Nothing to read, nothing to watch… nobody to talk to. Maybe I just need some more company down here. Maybe I just need more of you."

Overcome with excitement, Colby hopped onto her bed. He gripped her shoulders while laughing. "I love it when you call me that. Oh sweetheart, I do. And I'm so happy you came around. I knew that it would just take a little time for you to realize. I knew it. I'm so happy. I can't to see how happy you are going to be.

"Neither can I," Lexi said, gripping the razor blade with her right hand. Quickly, she dragged the blade down his arm before sprinting to receive the keys. She heard his screams of pain in the background as she took off for the door. Fumbling in her hands, Lexi tested all the keys one at a time before finally narrowing it down to the right one. Right as she was turning it, an arm wrapped around Lexi's midsection before dragging her back in the room.

Meanwhile…

Dean stroked Lexi's necklace in his hand while he drove to the airport with AJ. He noticed how AJ was staring from the corners of his eyes. AJ was never really good at hiding it anyways, but Dean was not amused. He continued to stare off towards the road. AJ spoke quietly, "Was that her necklace?"

"She never went anywhere without her necklace," Dean spoke out after clearing his throat. "There's actually a really cool back story behind this thing. She got it when she was a little girl from her grandmother and never let it go. It was like a prized possession of the family. Then, when I met her, she broke it. I'd never seen so sad before, and I helped her fix it. Ever since then, we've been best friends." The emotion was evident in Dean's voice. He'd lost somebody who truly meant a lot to him. Somebody that Dean could trust. "She had a childhood a lot like mine. She never really talks about it, but she told me. That poor kid has had some pretty tough shit happen to her. Now this, too."

AJ put a hand on Dean's shoulder, flashing a meek yet reassuring smile. "Don't you worry, man," AJ drawled out. "I'm sure that we'll find her soon. We got a lot of great people looking for her.

They're test her phone as we speak to see if somebody can be caught from the texts being sent and all that. They're checking the other staff and some more security cameras. No stone is being left unturned, Dean. Stay positive."

Dean brushed his hand off of his shoulder, returning to his bad boy persona. He gripped the necklace tighter in his hand. His knuckles were white, and his face was full of pure anger.

"I know, because if anybody so much as fucking breathes on her, I'll kill 'em. Make them wish that they were never. Fucking. Born."

*Back with Colby (Seth) and Lexi.

"I still can't, I really can't even fucking believe that you played me," Colby said as he tightened the ropes around Lexi's ankles. He threw her legs down as he finished, pacing the room in an absolute fit of rage. Lexi just laid on the bed, bound and gagged. She just watched him. "You really did a great, wonderful even, job tricking me into letting you go. Letting you go outside. Let you leave this room, but you just had to go and kill it. Why would you do that?"

Lexi just struggle against the bonds, causing Colby to run over to her. He held her down, firmly placing one hand on her body from behind and another over her mouth. His hand pulled her head back so that she was staring up towards the ceiling. Colby's voice growled at her, "You're the one who did this to you. You did. Your actions. You. You want your answers? Fine. You're about to get them."

* * *

 **Dun dun dun! What do you think is going to happen? What more will we figure out about Lexi's backstory? Will Lexi ever get out of this predicament? Stay tuned!**

 **Don't forget as always to review. I hope you enjoyed. See you soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, so I feel as though I owe you guys an explanation as to why I haven't been updating as frequently. So, for starters, I've been having trouble writing due to a little writer's block. Every so often I get a really great idea, but it always takes a little while to really put it into words. Also, and I'm very serious about this one, I received a really serious injury. It's taking a lot out of me. If you want to know more about it, just ask because I'm happy to tell. But for now, let's just get back to the story.**

 **First of all, we've gained some new members of the broken family! Actually, we've got quite a few members. New favorites include ReyReyWayWay and 91. Thanks for favoriting! Also, as for followers, WE JUST HIT 15! I'm so so so excited about this. I got some reviews, about 5 now. I got two for calwitch. I plan to get a ton out for you, cal! Also, one of our newest family members, 91, left a review yesterday. Also, fear not wolfgirl2013 and sebastianm101, I've got more coming.**

 **Here we go. I hope that you guys love it!**

* * *

"It wasn't supposed to be this way, you know," Colby whispered as he rubbed Lexi's right foot. Lexi stayed completely still, not showing him any emotion. She dragged her bound legs up the bed, returning to the fetal position. Colby sighed in a sorrowful manner. "This shouldn't be a monologue. This should not a damn lecture, sweetheart."

Colby positioned himself on the bed, parallel from her. He sat with his legs crossed, staring deep into her eyes. She tried to avoid his gaze, nervous to make any moment. "I love you. I've loved you since the moment I saw you. Every time I saw you, I knew you were special to me. I knew that you were different from all the other girls in my life. You were so perfect from the second my eyes caught a glimpse of you."

Lexi shut her eyes tightly for a few seconds, inhaling as he spoke to her. She opened her eyes, glimpsing towards Colby, who smiled at her before she turned her eyes away again. Colby continued, "After the Shield broke up, I know how bad you were affected. We were your family, and we ended up broken like your real one. I always felt awful afterwards, and I thought that you'd never talk to me. But you did. You didn't give up on me. It was that moment that I knew that you were meant to be with me."

The tension in the room was a thick as pea soup. Lexi's chest was tight as she listened to his words, growing more and more scared. She didn't trust him to be so close to her; he was off his rocker and a threat to her. There was so much more to come for her.

"All those things really made me love you, but that's not why you're here," Colby said while leaning closer to her. Lexi turned and looked down at her knees, trying to avoid his face completely. "It was the day I saw you flirting with him." Lexi grew worried, unsure what he was talking about. "You don't need another man. You have me, but you didn't realize that yet. I tried to convince you to stay with me. No, you always said. So I had to make another plan."

"You see," he continued on with a sigh, "I had a pretty rough life. My house was broken, too. My parents tried to fix it, but we all know that would never help. I would go to women that I thought could make me happy, and they did. Then you came along, and I really knew what happiness was. You fixed all the problems. You made the demons go away. You gave a family again. A real one. One that wasn't broken. Then, you broke it just as much as I did. But, that's okay. I thought of this. This is it!"

Colby suddenly got on all fours, slowly approaching Lexi. He placed his fingers under her chin, making her gaze meet his. He situated himself in front of her. Tears began to fall down slowly as he spoke again. "Now, we can be together forever. I feel like we'll be happy now. I'll never let anybody hurt you."

He slowly began to kiss up and down her neck, sending chills down her spine. She cried harder, whimpering as Colby began to kiss her nose. He gripped her face in his hands, pressing his lips all over her face. She threw her body backwards, trying to get away. He capitalized, though, moving with her body and continued to kiss her. Desperate at this point to get away, she began to thrash her body.

"Don't make me hurt you to get what I want," he sternly said to her as she cried on. "I still have so much that I wanted to talk to you about. Don't blow your chances at getting that gag off, got it? I don't care if it says on, but I'm sure you do." She continued to buck up and down. Colby sat up, driving his fast into the pillow directly next to her. She stopped dead in her tracks, afraid of the man she had just seen before her. He sighed loudly, pulling his hand through his hair before getting off the bed. He headed towards the door.

"Mpppphy, mphlmph mmmmnt mmmmmphmeme mem," she shouted. He only turned back to her for a second before opening and closing the door, locking it. She had no way of getting out. No way to cut herself loose for he had removed all the sharp objects in her room.

There was no light, no sound, and nobody. All Lexi had was her mind and her thought. What good would her mind do her now? She tied up and gagged in an unknown locked room. There was no way to make outside communication. There was food or water available to her without the help of Colby.

At this point, she wanted nothing to do with him. She thought of all he had said, internalizing every single word. Did she really hurt him that bad? Did she give him all he said she did? She never meant to cause him pain but she didn't know he was obsessed with her. Maybe he was just lonely. Maybe he was just a little lost.

Now, she didn't feel like a victim anymore. She felt like a bully. She felt like the kidnapper. She felt like she was at fault.

* * *

 **What questions do you have that you want answered? What do you want to know?** **What do you think is coming soon?**

 **Don't forget to review. See you next time time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So I'm very happy with how the last chapter turned out. I think that it just worked pretty well, and the perceptions I got from you guys was mostly positive. Mostly. I would like to thank sebstianm101 and calwitch for their positive reviews. It really means a lot that you guys care, but then I'd also absolutely love to thank two reviewers known as Bella and Guest. Both of these two angels told me that my story was awful. I'd love to thank them so much very much for telling me that my story sucks. I get it. I feel the same, but I love all comments. So keep it up. Bring it on. By the way, Guest, so is your dick.**

 **Now, let us move forward onto the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Dean's Point of View

 _Her midsection was splattered with a variety of some dark shades of purple, very little ivory peeking through in between each new blob. Her arms matched her torso, with thick lines of scars running down her left forearm. She was so swollen that you couldn't even see the muscle definition that usually covered her curvy body._

 _Her body was lying up against the wall like a broken ragdoll. The glazed look in her eye and the makeup stains on her round cheeks sent chills down my spine. She made no effort to move towards me, let alone even fucking look up from whatever spot she fixated on._

 _I took small steps towards her, further inspecting her. There was blood on her face and in between her bare legs. There was a thin layer of fabric covering over her bra, which lead me to notice it was once a t-shirt. There were deep tears in it, the whole bottom missing to make it a crop top. It was soiled with blood, dirt, and other mystery stains. I noticed her blink once. I dared to speak to her, "Lexi?"_

 _"I didn't mean to do it," she whispered to me. Tears steadily ran down her face. I noticed more blood covered the inside of her thighs and spandex. She had dried blood all over her hands, and then I noticed the bloody knife under her left hand. Her face made no change I came to inspect her; she just continued on with her blank stare. I've never seen her so broken and destroyed. "I had to do it, Dean. There was no other way. I just to."_

I threw myself upwards in bed. My bedroom looked the same as always, but I had to inspect again. What if she really was here? Upon examining the dark room that was light only by the light shining in the city lights shining in through the window and my alarm clock, I saw nothing. No change from last night when I went to sleep. Fuck.

I grabbed my phone, hoping to see a new notification from anybody in the whole world. Really anybody. Of course, there was nothing. Nobody from backstage or the locker rooms or even the security there. I wish she was here. I promised that I'd never let her get hurt, but she's out there. All alone. And I'm letting her get hurt.

Colby's Point of View

I've never seen her so emotional. Well, I mean, I have, but not sad. Lexi doesn't just get sad. She's not the type of girl who gets sad easily. She doesn't even get angry at people! Here she is, though, crying. She's with me, one of her best friends, and she won't stop crying. I don't understand why at all. I don't intend on hurting her. That's really not the intention here.

She means so much to me, and I just want her to be able to see that. Lexi has this beautiful energy to her; she just lightens up the mood all of the time, no matter what. Her personality is usually very over-the-top. She loves to make people smile, and she loves to smile just as much. I just can't imagine a world without people like her. Maybe even a world without her.

I'm just trying to figure it all out. What is really making her so upset? What made her come at me with a razor blade? What did I do that was so wrong? I mean, yeah, I did get a tad bit extreme, but I had to. If I didn't do it, who would?

I got it! She's lonely! Lexi loves to indulge in the presence of others. Honestly, I've never seen Lexi not get along with anybody. I'm sure that'll solve all my problems, and she'll be so relieved.

No One's Point of View

Lexi struggled against the rope bonds connecting her arms, wrists, and ankles. They caressed her body in a very tight manner, leaving marks on her body where they currently lie. She rolled on across the linens placed on the bed, kicking in an effort to loosen the ropes. Her groans were muffled by a cloth that Colby had stuffed into her mouth, securing with another cloth holding it in place between her teeth. Her long, curly hair draped over her face as she went at it. Suddenly she heard her door open and close.

"Sweetheart," she heard Colby's voice whisper down to her as he walked to her bed said. He kneeled down, brushing the hair out of her ace slowly and manically. "I hope you're not hurting yourself too much. Those ropes were only meant to keep you out of trouble."

Lexi mumbled a quick response before Colby pulled her up into a sitting position, leaning her up against the headboard with a pillow behind her back. He took a set at the edge of her bed, resting his back up against the foot board of the wooden bed frame. "So sweetheart, I've got a little proposition for you, okay? Don't worry, it's something that you'll really enjoy."

Lexi turned off and stared towards the doorway, sighing as she saw the keys hang from a hook on the wall. If she wasn't tied up, she'd be out by now. She'd be free. She dreamt on and on about escaping when Colby finally snapped her out of it with six simple words. "I'll bring you down another superstar."

* * *

 **What do you thing Dean was thinking about? What could possibly be going through Colby's head at the moment? How will Lexi ever get out? How will come join Lexi in her captivity to Colby?**

 **Thanks for reading! Let's go for 25 reviews on this story. Also, I'm thinking of doing a polls for the upcoming chapters. Let me know if you're interested or if you think it sucks. Thanks you, guys and gals!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all of the love! I really hope all of you guys are excited about the story because it's you guys that keep this story going. I don't know what this story would be without all of the love. At this point, the story currently has 16 followers and 6 favorites! YAY! I'M SO HAPPY! That's such a huge improvement. Thanks also to calwitch and wolfgirl2013 for your comments; they too mean the world to me.**

 **Now, it's time for the moment that you all have been waiting for, hopefully: the continuation of the story!**

* * *

No One's Point of View

Lexi looked at Colby looked with an amazed and confused look plastered on her face. She couldn't even believe that he was saying something like to her. Coby just smiled at her, noticing how her expression had changed from his words. Colby continued as he walked by Lexi's head, whispering into her ear, "I'm going to take that gag out of your mouth, and I know you're not going to scream because I can instantly change my mind about your little gift. Do you understand?"

Lexi nodded and leaned her head forward, allowing Colby to untie the gag from her mouth. Lexi groaned and whimpered as he untied it. "I'm working on it, sweetheart, but this isn't that easy to untie. I didn't mean for it to hurt this bad."

Once the black cloth was removed and the other ball of cloth was removed from Lexi's mouth, Lexi took a deep breath of air, coughing a little as she stared up at Colby. He just laughed and walked to the foot of the bed, taking a seat. Lexi kept her face straight, trying to inflect an aura of confidence. She cleared her throat, "You're bringing me another superstar? Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am," Colby said confidently. He crossed his arms and leaned back against foot frame of the bed. He brought up his feet, extending his legs, and crossed one shin over the other. "I'm bringing you a friend to keep you from getting lonely when I'm not here."

"I want Dean."

"No."

"You said you'd bring me a friend to keep me from getting lonely, and I'm picking Dean. Don't you dare try to go back on your word."

"Actually, I said I'd bring you another superstar," Colby said with a chuckle in his voice, "so technically, I'm not going back on my word. I never told you could pick anybody. Plus, I already picked who is coming to keep you occupied. They'll be down here tomorrow."

Lexi slumped back in her pillow, sighing with an upset look on her face. She tugged at the ropes holding her body in place. "I really wish that you'd untie me."

"You know I can't do that-"

"Don't. Colby, just don't. I don't want to hear it."

Colby sat there, staring at her with a bland look on her face. "I don't understand you, sweetheart. I really don't. You can go from being so sad and so scared to so angry. Yet whenever you're out at work or anything you're the happiest person I've ever seen. What happened? What's gotten into you?"

"Oh my God," Lexi laughed out as she shook her head. "Oh my fucking God, Colby, you're not kidding are you? You're fucking serious."

"Stop screaming-" Colby shushed towards Lexi as he stroked the cloths in his hand. She continued on.

"I'm not happy 'cause I'm here with you. I can't get out of this room. I can't do anything without you micromanaging me. I can't even walk around the room you're keeping me in. I'm tied up in a bed in your... I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE! I have no fucking idea where I am! I want to get away from you. I hate you, Colby, I hate you. I fucking hate you, and I fucking pray to fucking God that you-"

Colby shoved the cloth back in her mouth before tying the next cloth around her head as tight as possibly. He pulled so tight that her head shot backwards into the head of bedframe. He grabbed her throat, pulling his face by her's.

"I'm doing this for your good, do you understand me?" His voice was so cynical and nerve-racking. It sent shivers down Lexi's spine when he said it. "Your little friend is going to be here tomorrow. I expect you to be good, or else."

Meanwhile, with AJ Styles

"Hunter, sir," AJ continued on, "I'm sure that there is something that we can do to help look for her. We can't just leave this up to the company and some security."

Hunter smirked at him for a second before returning to his confident business persona. "Listen, AJ, I know how worried you are about all of this. Trust me, I really do, but you have to leave this up to me and the office. We have this all figured out. I guarantee that she'll be back here in no time at all. Alright?"

"Then why is there a ban on any of talking about the situation anywhere? Why haven't any police been by to speak to all of you on the matters at hand?"

Hunter stood up, walking AJ out of his office. "What's being done is being done for a certain reason. We're taking all of the necessary actions in a situation as rough as this one. Now, go get ready for your match, okay? Don't worry, she'll be fine."

AJ strolled towards the locker room, breathing in and out slowly to try to relax. Suddenly, he overheard a phone conversation between Joey Mercury and an unknown friend. "Well, I don't know, man. Hunter's doing all that he can, but I don't know how well this is going to work. You know that she really could draw some serious rep in… they're not even sure if this is going to work at all… Okay, well keep me posted. Who knows, maybe she did just do it to herself."

* * *

 **What do you guys think Joey is talking about? Who is Lexi's mystery friend going to be? Will Lexi finally have all of her questions answered by this unknown friend? Tune in next time!**

 **Thanks for reading! Hope all you guys love it. Ask me all the questions you want to in the comments. Also, tell me who you think this friend is and what connection you think they'll have. Don't forget to comment and follow/ favorite. Love ya guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm really upset because I can't tell if you guys enjoy what I'm writing or not. There isn't enough feed back for me to make a decision. I really hope you guys like this because I will change it if you want me too.**

 **On a much more positive note, however, we have two new comments! The comments were from calwitch and wolfgirl2013! Thanks for continuing to show me love through this whole process! It means so much to me. And thank you to all of the lovely guest comments that have come in! They really made me so happy!**

 **Alright, now it's time for the story! I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter and don't forget to ask plenty of questions to me in my comments or private message. Just don't forget to comment in general!**

* * *

" Listen," Coly said to his friend, patting him on the back, "I know that whole situation is a bit out of control and… intense, but I know you'd completely understand."

"Let's get one thing very clear here; I don't sympathize with you at all here, alright? I don't want anything to happen to me for this. I'm in the clear, got it?"

Colby laughed before he continued on down the dark hallway, "Oh trust me, you're in the clear on this one. Follow the rules we gave you, and everything will be just fine for you. Now come on, she's probably excited to see you."

Colby opened the door to her room, revealing her to be asleep on her bed. Her bound body was curled up in a tight and compressed ball on top of the duvet. She looked relaxed and calm, barely making any movement as she slept. Colby stalked over to her, brushing some hair out of her face with a huge grin on his face. He regained his composure, heading back over towards the door. "She's all yours."

Once the door closed, the mysterious friend raced over to Lexi, shaking her back to consciousness. He begged her to wake up, praying that she'd be calm as she did so. He calmed down as he noticed her eyes began to flutter, focusing on him. "Hey, princess, hey. How are you? Hey, are you doing okay?"

The voice was full energy, erratic in its behavior. There was so much concern present, yet there was n aspect of emptiness about it too. Lexi sat herself up, staring in disbelief at the figure.

 _This isn't real,_ she thought to herself. She needed to process it all _. Why would he be here? Why is he locked in here with me? Why is this happening? Wait, he could be getting me out. Yes! Yes! He's going to help me escape from this hell hole!_

She threw her bound form at the figure, bouncing and yelling in an effort to get the gag off of her mouth. "Mmmmmmmpgh, Mmmphn, mmmpt tmph mph mmmmmm." She continued onwards with her panic.

"I will, but you can't scream, got that? If you scream, this whole thing is downhill," the figure said as he untied the first gag. "If you scream, then he'll probably come down. I know how much you hate him being down here."

Lexi simply nodded, allowing the man to pull the next cloth out of her mouth. She instantly started.

"Oh thank God, you're here! I thought I'd never get out. I need to get out of here! I need Dean, and I need AJ!" Lexi stopped, breathing heavily, noticing no change in her friend's face. "Why aren't you untying me? We need to get going… Roman, why aren't you helping me?"

Meanwhile…

"Well, they better have a damn good fucking reason to be talking about my girl like that," Dean said as he threw his bag into the back of his SUV. AJ just looked at him, shaking his head. Dean was very emotional as of late, losing his cool almost all of the time. He constantly drifts away from everything that means a lot to him. And in the ring, he destroys his opponents. T was getting to the point where people were scared to be around him. "If they don't want put in any effort to find them, then I will. Fuck, it's not like they've done shit yet."

AJ sighed, "Dean, that's not the point. I don't think somebody from the outside took her."

Dean instantly lost it, slamming AJ against the side of his car. He held him up by the ring of his shirt, fuming with anger. "You want to tell me what you think the point is? You don't get it, alright? She's gone! We can't find her anywhere! If you have a better method of finding her, tell me what it is 'cause I'd fucking love to hear what you got!"

"The Authority might know where she is."

"What?"

"Did you ever consider that maybe the Authority knows exactly where she is? Maybe all of this is just a stupid game or an act to hide her away from all of us. For all we know, one of them has her right now as we speak."

Dean dropped AJ from his grip, looking down at the ground with a confused face plastered on him. He ran his hands through his strawberry blonde hair. He hid his face in hands while leaning up against the large, dark vehicle. He hit the car with his fist, muttering a long string of curse words.

"What do you purpose we do, then," Dean said from within his hands. AJ patted him on his back, comforting his friend. Ambrose pushed himself up from of the car, staring up beyond the top of the car. "What are we going to do? How can we get her back?"

"That's the simple part," AJ said with a slight chuckle. "If we're going to help her out, we're going to need some help, too. Lucky us, I already got a few people on our side. I even got a few special somebodies working from the inside on this one." Dean smiled devilishly, nodding along in agree. The two men locked hands in agreement. They were going to bring their Lexi home.

* * *

 **What do you guys think is going to happen? What is Roman going to do with Lexi? Who's helping AJ to find Lexi? How does the Authority tie into all of this?**

 **Thanks for the love! Be sure to comment, follow, like, and all that other good stuff. Send me your recommendations through Private Message or reviews. Love ya!**


	14. Chapter 14

**So this chapter here will focus on Lexi entirely. I hope you guys really love it. I really hope you guys love the story as a whole! Tell your friends and everybody all about this story. Get more readers! I'd love more suggestions through this story. My goal for this story is for you guys to really lead this story in the direction you want it to go in. You all have a voice here, and it is very much welcomed. Use your voice in the reviews. What's the worst that could happen, am I right?**

 **This story now officially has 17 followers and a grand total of 7 favorites! I honestly can't even begin to express how happy I truly am about this. It seems like just yesterday I started writing this, and I was all worried that everybody would hate this story. I honestly thought that this story would go nowhere, and yet here we are! I'd like to thank all those responsibility for the 31 comments on the story. Since they're mostly positive, I feel like I'm constantly being encouraged to continue with this story because it makes all you guys so happy.**

 **Now, onto the story!**

"Why aren't you helping me get out of these," Lexi questioned in disbelief. She desperately attempted at pulling her arms apart, but the coarse ropes kept them firmly in place. Roman could barely look into her eyes, rubbing his face with his massive hands. "Rome, what are you doing? If you're not here to help me escape… Rome, why are you here, exactly?"

Roman exhaled, focusing his vision back on Lexi. She raised her eyebrows, waiting for his explanation. "I am helping you; you just don't realize it yet. If you want to get out of here, you're going to need to listen very carefully, okay?"

"Roman, I want to know what the hell is going on! Where am I? Why am I here? Where's Dean? Why hasn't anybody from management come looking for me, dammit?!"

Roman sighed, leaning his body into the back frame of the bed. "I can't answer those questions, Lexi, but I can tell-"

"What can you do for me then? Huh," Lexi looked at him as he rolled the balled up cloth in his hand. "Go ahead, gag me again. That seems to be solving the problem."

Roman, in a fit of rage, lunged at her, covering her mouth with his hand, bringing his mouth directly next to her ear. "They're in on it. All of them. If you want out, play along. Let him dominate you, dammit. He's considering taking you to Raw when it comes around here, and that is very soon. If you want to get out of here, do it."

Lexi nodded, locking eyes with Roman when he finally released her mouth and backed off. The two stared awkwardly at each other. Lexi was internalizing every word he just said, wondering how she'd be able to get Colby to free her from her confines. There had to be some way to get her out of there, get back to Dean, and then get back to regular life.

"Roman," Lexi squeaked out from under her breath. Roman dared to look back at her. "When can I talk to Colby?"

"He said that he wants to talk to you later, y'know when I leave. We still have a little time before that if you'd like-"

"What did they promise you," Lexi asks, causing Roman to look at her in disbelief. He pushed himself in a sitting position, clearing his throat. "I want to know what he promised you. If they didn't promise you something, then I would've been out of here by now. I'm not stupid; I won't tell him that I know that the Authority is in charge of all this. So, please, tell me what they promised you."

"That's not important-"

"Yes, it is. Roman, yes it is. I need to know what it took you to finally sell out to them. Just do me this one little fucking justice. Please." Roman pulled out his phone, texting Colby that she was ready to speak to him. He stood up, heading towards the door. He turned back towards her, cringing away as her dark brown orbs met his own. She only chuckled in disbelief as he let the room.

Later on in the day…

Colby opened the door, meeting Lexi's smiling face with his own. He was taken aback by her happiness. He approached her bed with his hands open, ready to hug her. She allowed him to do so, keeping her smile. He whispered into her ear, "Sweetheart, you're calm again. I guess your little gift really did work. How are you doing?"

Lexi whispered back into his ear in her soft, little voice. "I missed you, Cubby."

Colby pulled away from her, staring into her eyes. He was met with sincerity. Meaningful and raw emotion. He kissed her forehead, rubbing his hands up and down her arms. "What am I going to do with you, honey? What am I going to do?"

"I've made so many mistakes, I really did. I flirted with those other guys. I always paid more attention to Dean. I party too hard. I've ignored you. Any do you know why I've done all of that, Cubby?" Colby shook his head, lifting her up onto his lap as he leaned back into the pillows on top of the bed. "I just wanted to know that I'd be loved and given attention. I was chasing ll the wrong people, and I should've been chasing you. Now, you'll never trust me again. And it's all because I was so naïve."

Colby sniffed into the crook of her neck, sighing out in excitement. He nibbled on her collar bone. "Look no further, because you're all mine now." Lexi allowed Colby to kiss up and down her neck, even aacting as if she enjoyed every second of it.

"Y'know," Colby said to her in a low voice from the crock of her neck, "now would be a perfect time to really get intimate. You always used to tease it. We always got pretty close before the breakup. You did say you wanted me to trust you, and sex is one of the most trust-reliant things on Earth…"

 _The pressure was unbearable, causing her to scream out in pain._

Lexi swallowed a massive lump in her throat.

 _"Please, somebody, please!"_

She sighed out in order to stead her breath.

 _He continued to rip her shirt apart, wrapping his meaty paws around her bound. It left dark scars and bruises all over, swelling instantly._

She turned her head to meet Colby's and forced out a smile.

 _"You're enjoying this, you slut. You love this, you attention whore. Say you love it now. Say you'll enjoy it next time, too."_

Lexi whispered into his ear slowly, hiding any and every form of emotion. "I'll enjoy it."

* * *

 **What is going on? What is happening to Lexi? Will she make it to Raw? Will her questions be answered? Will she escape Colby? What is Colby doing?**

 **Trust me, this will all tie in eventually. Everything will make sense. I know this is dark and all, but this will make perfect sense as to what is happening to Lexi. Until then, don't forget to comment and favorite and follow! Love ya!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Last chapter really left a lot on the table to be discovered. In chapter 14, the primary focus was Lexi. Right now, we really don't know much about her except that she is young, has dark brown curly hair, deep blackish brown eyes, and has a rather broken family back home that she hasn't talked to since being a teen. Also, there was a terrible tragedy that haunts her past. From this chapter on, we'll be learning more and more about Lexi! Soon, everything will make sense. This chapter will mainly focus on Dean Ambrose and how he is adjusting to life without Lexi, but the end will reveal a lot about the rest of the story. Hopefully you'll be able to piece it together.**

 **As of writing this, we have 32 comments/ reviews, 7 favorites, and 17 followers. That's crazy because I just reread some of my earlier chapters, and I literally had one follower by like chapter 3. That's so funny to me. I'm so happy that we've grown this much as a story! I can't even describe it. Let's hope we can continue growing!**

 **Now, without further ado, we are back to the story! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Did you listen to a word I just said, Dean," AJ asked in an annoyed manner. Dean just sat there, staring off into space before AJ spoke. He was thinking all about Lexi, completely disregarding the plan that AJ set up right in front of him. All the memories of Lexi were piling into his mind, but he focused his mind back on AJ's words. "Alright, so I think we need to wait until Raw to make a move."

"Why would we fucking wait until Raw to make a move when we can take them out fucking now," Though it was Friday night, Dean couldn't wait to find her. He desperately wanted to see her, make sure she was okay. Make sure that it wasn't the same pain she experienced last time. He huffed out a string of curse words while he pulled at his hair. "All of the authority could be narrowed own by the time we hit Raw. We can figure out who has her, and we could even fucking save her by the time we hit Raw!"

"No, Seth Rollins is returning on Monday," AJ started with a smile on his face. Dean shrugged his shoulders and stared at AJ, who still had a goofy smile plastered on his face.

Dean rolled his eyes at him, "Great, he's returning. Big fucking wop. What does that have to do with the matter at hand, AJ?"

AJ sighed, but his smile never disappeared from his face. "The reason why that is so important is because Seth Rollins is part of the Authority." Dean leaned in, waiting to see how this all applied to him and his young friend. "He's coming back from an injury…"

"What does that have to do with anything, AJ? Why are you wasting my time?"

"He's their weakest member, Dean. We can go after him first, and that way, we can see what he knows. We take him out and narrow down the head count. After him, we go to his little body guards, and then to the top of the tower. They have to know where she is!"

Dean nodded his head, a smirk growing on his face. However, it soon dropped. "Wait, what if they don't know anything about it? What if somebody else genuinely knows where she is or who has her? We'll be chasing the wrong fucking person!"

"Dean Ambrose, you, kind sir, need to learn how to relax," AJ said with a chuckle before he exited Dean's hotel room. Dean only glared at him. When AJ turned, he noticed some extr luggage near the dresser in his bedroom. It was a little blue carry on with some clothing hanging out. Women's clothing. AJ approached it, rummaging through it. "Dean, why is there a bag of women's stuff in here? Is there a lady friend that I don't know about?"

There was a long, awkward pause that followed.

"It's for Lexi in case she comes back early."

AJ only looked at him with a half-smile. It did nothing to reassure Dean, who only leaned further back into his bed frame, thinking of his lost friend.

Later That Night…

Dean couldn't stop reliving the same moment over and over in. He had it permanently burned into the front of his brain. He hoped that it would never happen again. Every time he closes his eyes, he sees it.

 _Her midsection was splattered with a variety of some dark shades of purple, very little ivory peeking through in between each new blob. Her arms matched her torso, with thick lines of scars running down her left forearm. She was so swollen that you couldn't even see the muscle definition that usually covered her curvy body._

 _Her body was lying up against the wall like a broken ragdoll. The glazed look in her eye and the makeup stains on her round cheeks sent chills down my spine. She made no effort to move towards me, let alone even fucking look up from whatever spot she fixated on._

 _I took small steps towards her, further inspecting her. There was blood on her face and in between her bare legs. There was a thin layer of fabric covering over her bra, which lead me to notice it was once a t-shirt. There were deep tears in it, the whole bottom missing to make it a crop top. It was soiled with blood, dirt, and other mystery stains. I noticed her blink once. I dared to speak to her, "Lexi?"_

 _"I didn't mean to do it," she whispered to me. Tears steadily ran down her face. I noticed more blood covered the inside of her thighs and spandex. She had dried blood all over her hands, and then I noticed the bloody knife under her left hand. Her face made no change I came to inspect her; she just continued on with her blank stare. I've never seen her so broken and destroyed. "I had to do it, Dean. There was no other way. I just to."_

 _"Lexi, what happened to you?"_

 _Tears streamed down her face. I dropped down onto my knees, checking over her body. The wound on her left forearm locked so old and deep. "I didn't want to do it, Dean," she croaked out in between her tears. "I just had to get away… I didn't enjoy it."_

* * *

 ** _What do you guys think so far? What really did happen to Lexi? What does Dean keep reliving?_**

 ** _Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite! Love ya guys!_**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm very happy with myself as of late, and I'll tell you why I'm so I'm so happy with myself. I'm happy because I'm written a lot in the past couple days. I really should be writing a lot, but this just makes me feel really great. I feel like I'm really giving you guys a lot. I hope that I can keep this up for a while.**

 **As of writing, we still have 17 followers, 7 favorites, and 1 new comment! That comment comes from the great and always contributing calwitch! You always have great things to say about the story and genuinely seem excited to see what's coming! Thank you so much for that! As for who you think is doing all of this to Lexi, it is not Hunter who did all of those awful things. He actually has nothing to do with that part of the story! However, I plan to explain that a little later on in the story! Just stay posted.**

 **Now, onto the story. We'll be back to the original format where it focuses on both sides of the story. If you guys like the other method, just tell me. I'll be happy to go back to it.**

* * *

Lexi lay silent on the bed, cuddled into Colby's chest. She fiddled with her fingers, trying to distract herself from her emotional state. Coly was still asleep, which made Lexi feel very happy. She was happy she had some time to process everything that was happening.

Her wrists and arms, which were now free from their rope entrapment, were bruised. At this point, Lexi was only wearing her lacy, black bra, a tight black tank top, and black boy short panties. She was just loose enough to reach behind Colby's head to his long sleeved black shirt that he wore last night. She slipped it on, hiding her body away from him. Hiding away all of her secrets.

Suddenly, Colby began to stir, making Lexi's heart and chest tighten. Colby turned his head towards Lexi, chuckling as he saw her. He brushed her curls out of her face, lifting her chin so she looked up and met his gaze. His lips invaded the space between hers, kissing her gently. Lexi just let him have it, not fighting him at all.

"Hey sweetheart," Colby whispered to her with a smile on his face. "How are you feeling? You were incredible last night."

Lexi smiled lightly at him, "I'm okay. How about you? How do you feel?"

Colby lifted her up, setting her onto his lap. She cradled into him, playing with his hair. Her face was blank and innocent. He played with her curls, too, happily stroking them. "This is nice, sweetheart. I could just lay in this bed with you forever. I hope that we can do this forever."

"Me too," Lexi whispered. She felt Colby smile, feeling a low rumble of a chuckle. There was a long and awkward pause filled with pure silence. "You know, I wish that we could be together. For real. Y'know, that's all I really want."

Colby lifted her up, bringing her face close to his. His lips pecked at her lips. "I'll make a little deal with you, alright?" Lexi looked up into his eyes, blinking innocently at him. She nodded slightly. "Raw is coming here on Monday. If you can prove to me in the next two days that I can trust you, I'll let you go with me. If you can prove then that you can be trusted, then I'll let you leave the house and travel with me. Is that okay with you?"

Lexi, hiding her joy from her captor, nodded up to him, wrapping her arms his back. She pulled herself close to him. He giggled at her actions, sniffing at her. Now was the perfect time for Lexi to find a way out of all this.

Meanwhile…

AJ fiddled with his hands, and the phone continued to ring. He whispered to himself how he needed the phone to be picked up. Suddenly, a deep, gruff voice answered. "Well, AJ, it's been awhile since I've talked to you, man. How can I help?"

"Randy Orton," AJ stated happily, "I need some help with some matters on the Authority."

"Oh, I didn't think you'd actually need me for this one, man. I thought those e-mails were just you jabbing around at me."

AJ chuckled at the remark. "Yeah, I know, I know. But we really need you right now okay? What do you know about the Authority's relationship with Lexi?"

"Lexi?" Randy questioned in disbelief. AJ knew how this must sound, and that obviously wasn't good. What would AJ really uncover from Randy Orton? "Like, the tall dark haired, sweet one? She got the tattoos on the backs of her ankles Lexi? My little buddy! All I really know is that they have a lot of respect for her. She's always been pretty loyal, never had any problems with her as far as I know. I do remember them saying that she was probably one of their best assets. Does that help you at all?"

"Well," AJ started with a sigh, "I mean, it did. But, she was taken at one of the shows not too long ago, and I overheard some of the guys from the Authority talking. I think that they have something to do with this. I thought maybe you'd have something that could help me out. Thanks anyways though-"

"Wait," Randy chimed in. "I was talking to them not too long ago, and they sounded really desperate to have some people come back. They were offering a lot of people some 'gifts' to people to do their dirty work. If I were you, I'd be checking around to see any of the guys have recently helped Hunter out. Maybe one of them wanted her."

The conversation ended soon afterwards, but it was all becoming very clear to AJ. There was somebody who wanted Lexi for themselves. They probably never talked to her, or even associated with while by her. Still, that made no sense because she was friends with everybody in the back. She had no enemies. Not only was AJ looking for a friend of the Authority, but he was looking for somebody who had something to gain from Lexi.

As he was thinking of who could possibly know something, he got a notification from his twitter. The WWE was tweeting about something. As he read it, he jumped up to his feet. "Roman Reigns has another title shot? He just lost!" Then it all hit him. He had to call up Dean.

* * *

 **How is Lexi going to prove her loyalty? Is she okay or has she finally lost it? Is Colby ever going to be caught for what he's down? Tune in next time!**

 **What do you guys think so far? Is this story going along good for you or do you think it's awful? Tell me in the reviews! And please do not forget to favorite and follow! Love ya guys!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Guys, I would like to announce that we have official lost member of the broken family. I honestly do feel pretty upset that somebody stopped following the story, but today we also gained a favorite and follow! Their name is DCfan309! Welcome to the broken family! You truly have made my day today by both following and favoriting. I'm so excited!**

 **Also, another shout out to a member of the broken family, calwitch, who has reviewed with more great comments about the story. I admire how you always have something to say and questions to ask! You are probably the most active member of the broken family, and I hope you keep it up. Also, I too think it will be hard for Lexi to prove she's worthy of the trust! It's not going to be an easy task for her. As for Roman, well, you'll just have to wait and see!**

 **I would like to add that I'm very happy with this story, and continue to hope that the comments and reviews on the story increases. I can't give you what you want unless you tell me what it is that you want. Feel free to tell me how you feel and what you want, even if it is negative. I'll feel better if you tell me. Also, don't feel bad if you want to comment that I should upload more. I'll even take that.**

 **Now, let's get on with the story.**

* * *

Roman was headed down the hallway, minding his own business. He was fantasizing all about his upcoming WWE championship match and how he'd win the title that he deserved. His daughter would be so proud of him, and he'd finally prove to everyone that he was the winner and was the best the company had to offer. Out of nowhere, he fell to the ground, clutching the back of his head. The pin had stunned him, and he felt himself being carried into an empty locker room.

Two hands held him up into a sitting position while another two held his face up. He was met with the sight of a very upset and crazy Dean Ambrose. Dean laughed, smiling as he spoke in an annoyed but oddly happy voice. "Well, well, fucking well! Roman decides that he's going to betray me, is that right? You decided to sell out to the Authority for what? A title shot? A fucking title shot? You sold out to them for a fucking title shot!"

Dean punched Roman hard on his right cheek. Roman coughed, spitting out some blood. He fought against the other two hands, who didn't budge at all. Roman took another hard shot to the face. He tasted blood in his mouth, and spoke out quietly to Dean. "I did not sell out, Dean. I did what-"

"If you fucking say that you did what you had to do," Dean screamed out in pure rage, pacing over to the opposite side of the room and grabbing a lead pipe. "I'll kill you right now, Roman. And do not fucking think that I won't because I have nothing to lose if I do. Now tell me, why did you do it?" Roman sat there, refusing to talk. Dean only laughed. "Chris, isn't that cute? He doesn't want to talk."

"Adorable, Dean," Chris laughed out. Dean hit Roman in the stomach with the pipe, making him double over in pain. "Maybe he should just answer our questions, huh?"

"Tell me where she is," Dean screamed at Roman, who only stared back at him. Dean smashed the lead into his stomach again, continuing on with his fit as Roman refused to speak. After about ten minutes of bashing and hitting and hurting, Dean stopped and fell to his knees. "All I need is to know is where Lexi. Please just tell me where she is. I just want her back."

Roman was laid out on the floor, Chris stood above him with an angry face. Roman curled up on the ground, and he managed to fit some words out of the mouth in between his heavy breath and coughs. "If I could tell you, I would. I swear to God that I really would. All I can tell you right now is that you need to keep a look out on Monday. Keep your eyes open on Monday."

Back With Colby and Lexi

Colby held Lexi's hand, leading her out of the door. She breathed a sigh of relief as she was finally out of her locked room. As they approached a flight of stairs, Colby pulled Lexi close to his own body, whispering into her ear. "I want you to know that screaming will get you nowhere, and neither will running away. Okay? So let's make this easier on both of us."

"I told you that I can be trusted," Lexi whispered to him as she pulled back and met his eyes with her own. "All we need now is for you to actually do it. I promise that you that I won't run, okay?"

Colby laughed and lead her up the stairs, unlocking and opening the door. Lexi cover her eyes, avoiding the rays of the sun that burst through. Colby lead her up, and she adjusted her eyes to notice that she was in an apartment building.

"I was in a basement," Lexi asked as Colby walked her up to his apartment. Colby just laughed at her.

"Yeah, it was the only door with a lock. Sorry, but hey, now you get to go take a shower and get all dolled up before we head off. If we head off."

Before she knew it, Colby led her up to the apartment. He pushed her inside, locking the door behind him. He pulled her away from the kitchen, "Sweetheart, I know you said I can trust you, but I'm still hesitant to see you anywhere near sharp objects. I'm still a little… nervous about that."

He pulled her along, setting her in the bathroom. He informed her that he'd be sitting outside, waiting for her to be done. She took a quick glimpse into the mirror. Her curly hair was in a tangled messed, her under eyes were completely purple from her lack of sleep, and her makeup was everywhere. She sighed, looking off to the corner, only to find that he had left all of her luggage in there for her to use.

She sighed, holding onto the counter. She rolled up the sleeves from Colby's shirt, staring at her scars on her arm. She brushed her fingers down the marks, sighing s they have not yet heeled from the past torments that she faced. She pulled off the shirt and removed her tank top soon after. She stared at her sickly body with tears trickling down her eyes.

"This is how it has to be, Lex," she convinced herself. "If you want it all to go right, you need to do it this way. This is the way to do it. You finally reached your dreams, Lex. Don't you dare ruin it all now. Don't you dare."

* * *

 **What do you guys think is coming up? What does Dean think is going to happen to Lexi? Will he find her on Monday? Will the locker room finally locate her? What will Seth do in regards to going to Raw on Monday?**

 **Thanks for all the love as of late! Do not forget to favorite, follow, and review. Happy Easter to all my readers who celebrate. Hopefully you guys have a great time. Love ya guys!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, okay, so I'm really sorry that I haven't posted in such a long time. Honestly, there should be no excuse for this, but I'm not sure when I'll be updating. It's been hard to find time in between my injury and a surplus in work as of late. Nevertheless, I hope that you guys are excited about this chapter!**

 **On a much more positive note, the story is currently up to 18 followers and 8 favorites! That's just spectacular to see when you're a writer. I've received a decent and plentiful amount of comments and ideas. The one person I'd specifically like to thank, and even welcome, is Royal5231. They left a wonderful amount of compliments and ideas that they've had for the story. I really love it!**

 **Remember to continue reviewing and messaging your opinions, theories, ideas, and all that fancy stuff. Also, don't forget to favorite and follow, too. Now, it's finally time to continue on with the story. Hope you guys all love it!**

* * *

Lexi exited the bathroom following her shower, carrying her bags out to the hallway in front of Colby's room when she heard a loud crash. After the crash came a long list of swears coming from the master bedroom. Lexi slowly approached, listening from outside the door. "- well, if he told them, all bets are off. I can't believe Roman went and got his ass kicked."

"Little dumb ass earned it," Lexi muttered to herself as she listened on.

"All I'm saying is that he better not have said shit to them. If he did, then all my fucking hard work meant absolutely nothing. I'm going to say this only one time: I want Lexi at Raw with me on Sunday, do you understand me? If I can't bring her because some lunatic and some fucking preacher are hunting me, I'm going to have all of your fucking heads on a stick. Got it?"

Soon after, Lexi entered the room with a slight knock, instantly grabbing Colby's attention. He quickly hung up the phone, walking over to his captive and embracing her in a hug. He kissed the top of her head. She wrapped her arms lightly round him, talking into his chest. "I heard you yelling. You sounded upset, Colby. What's going on?"

Colby broke the hug, walking her over to the bed. She looked up at him, only to be met with a distant stare. His voice sounded so cold when he spoke to her. He sounded so upset and remorseless. "That's nothing for you to be concerned about, darling."

Lexi tried to sound innocent, play him up a little bit in order to get a response from Colby. It was time for Lexi to get a couple answers, and she knew there had to be some way to do it. She leaned into his chest, rubbing his pecks up and down. "Is it me? I don't want to cause you any problems-"

Colby harshly grabbed her hands, ripping them from his chest. He pushed Lexi back off of his body as he continued to meanly squeezing her hands. In his voice was pure darkness and anger. "I told you, it's not any of your concern. Understand?"

Lexi escaped from his grasp, pacing backwards onto the bed. Colby just stared at her with an evil look in his eyes. Lexi's eyes began to water, and she sniffled. She crawled up to the top of the headboard and erupted into tears. Colby's expression dropped as he approached the bed. Lexi yelled, "No, no, don't touch me! Get away from me!" Colby positioned himself in front of the bed directly in front of her. Lexi sniffled, holding herself again. "You don't love me. You don't care about me at all."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no," Colby shushed her as he brushed her hair out of her face. He used his thumb to wipe away some tears. "Sweetheart, I was just being all upset and moody. I'm just stressed out is all, and I was just taking it out on you. I shouldn't have done that. I was wrong."

Lexi nodded; Colby cuddled into Lexi's body, pulling her onto his lap. She snuggled up against his body, wiping the tears away. She whispered into his chest, "Am I going to go to Raw with you or m I just going to stay here in the basement until you come home?"

"You know that there is still a lot of things riding on me making that decision, Lexi," Colby said. "We need to discuss a few things."

Meanwhile

Dean approached the front door of the townhouse. He stared at the red door, sighing as he pulled out his key. Upon opening, he was met with a strong stench of cinnamon. He laughed to himself, "She loved that damn stuff." He closed the door, taking a short look around. The foyer was white marble tile and the walls were a dark, dusty pink color.

Picture prominently filled her hallway up with memories. Her days at CZW, her friends at the WWE, her days with the Shield, and all her best moments. Dean laughed as he spotted a picture of Lexi, him, and her dog hanging out together at one of the live event. Dean laughed to himself.

He walked up to her bedroom, grabbing a suitcase. He filled it up with her clothing, jewelry, some blankets, and other supplies. The reason behind this was Dean had made up his mind: one she was found, Lexi would stay with him. She'd be much more calm that why.

Pulling out his ringing phone, Dean answered. "Hey AJ, what do you want 'cause I'm pretty fucking business right now-"

"Listen," AJ replied, "I think I've narrowed it down and figured out who took Lexi!"

* * *

 **Do you think they'll actually find out who took Lexi? Will she get to go to Raw? Will Dean finally get his hands on Colby for hurting Lexi? Will he know that Colby did it?**

 **Review and Comment your responces! Don't forget to favorite and follow. Love ya guys!**


	19. Chapter 19

"Who took her," Dean yelled into the phone. Without Lexi, Dean usually had a rough time remaining calm and collected. Dean loved that about her, how she was never afraid to face him. It was one of those things that so few people could do. Dean knocked over a picture frame from Lexi's end table. "Tell me who has my damn girl! I'll rip their grimy face off, I swear to God."

AJ sighed into the phone, "Didn't I tell you to learn how to relax? Anyways, I was talking to some guys. Don't you think it's a little weird that Triple H has been around to address the topic at hand lately?" Dean scratched at his beard, grunting and growling in rage. "If my theory is correct, I'm going to say…"

"Dude, if you are about to say that Hunter kidnapped her to get with her, I'm going to throw up," Dean sternly announced into the phone. At this point, Dean always felt as though he was going to throw up all the time. He is nerves were sending him through the roof constantly.

AJ sighed deeply, "No, not that. He's helping somebody keep her away from all of us."

Dean stood completely still, grinding his teething and huffing his breath. He barked out, "Listen up, I'm getting real fucking sick of hearing the same exact shit. 'She's been taken' and 'we need to find her'. I get it! Now, tell me right now who you think has her so we can go and get her!" Dean waited through a few seconds of the silence on the other line. "Fucking tell me!"

"I think it could be Seth."

Back with Lexi and Colby

Lexi was resting on the bed in the master bedroom, picking at the tips in her hair. She desperately attempted to busy herself with the activity. All she had to do was survive a couple of days and then it'd be fine. She'd be close to Dean, but at the same time, Lexi felt awful at the same time.

Colby wouldn't have brought her here if he didn't need her. Lexi meant a lot to her, she knew that. It wasn't a well-hidden act. He's done so much to her, but why did she feel bad for him?

Lexi was pulled back into reality when she heard a phone ring in the distant, which was soon followed by a pattern of running footsteps. Rushing in through the door, Colby hopped on the bed. Without time to react, Lexi was pulled into her captor. He wrapped his arm around her and covered her mouth, placing her head on to his shoulder. Colby shushed her, answering his cell phone.

"Are all of the plans set out," Colby asked. Lexi remained completely still, glancing up at Colby's face. She batted her brown orbs at him, who stared apologetically down towards her. "Great, that's great. Well, thanks; I'll be seeing you very soon. Alright, ok, bye." Colby dropped his phone, and wrapped his now free arm around his captive's body. He whispered down into her ear, "Thank you for not screaming, sweetheart. You're really doing a good job."

Colby removed his hand from her mouth, enabling her to breath normally once again. Lexi readjusted herself in his arm, leaning back in him. She calmly spoke to him, "Cubby, am I going to get to go with you to Raw?"

"I'm not entirely sure that I can trust you yet…" Colby sighed out to her, as he brushed her hair back behind her ear. She blinked and batted her eyes at him. A smirk slowly crept its way onto his face. "If you behave like you did just now, you can come. If you try to pull something, you'll stay in the basement." Lexi grinned, hugging into Colby. "First, we need to set up some ground rules, though.

Lexi nodded her head, giggling.

"Alright, first and foremost, you will stay close to me and the boys at all times. You are not allowed out of my locker room unattended at any time during the day, no if, and, or but about it. Next, you will be bound while I'm out of the locker room-"

"But I promised," Lexi whined as she looked up at him.

"I know, I know, but you can't be left alone. Not yet, at least. You're not allowed anywhere near a phone or computer either. I can't risk you getting a little caught up in the moment. Lastly…" Colby leaned very close to Lexi. His face was hard and stern. "If you try to run to Dean or any of your buddies or draw attention to yourself, you will be punished. I cannot stress that enough. Just don't do anything stupid, and you'll be perfectly fine. Understood?"

Lexi nodded up at him. She rested her head back up against his torso, tracing the lined of his pecks. "I wouldn't dream of betraying you, Colby. Thank you for taking me, but I need some more clothes to wear. Maybe you could –"

"I'll run out right now," Colby said as he kissed her head, "but you know that means I'm going to have do, right?" Lexi nodded, pulling away from him. Colby headed out of the room, returning with some duct tape. Pulling her arms beyond her back, he taped them at both the elbow and wrists. He then proceeded to tape her ankles. Once he finished, he stared deeply into her eyes with a questioning look on his face.

"Now," Colby sighed as he juggled the tape in his hand, "Do I really have to tape your mouth shut, or can I trust you?" Lexi nodded her head, assuring him she'd remain quiet rather than have her mouth taped. Colby smiled at her. He kissed her on the cheek before exiting through the bedroom door.

 _Jesus Christ,_ Lexi though to herself. This was going to be a long few days for her. Monday was the day she hoped she could leave her captor's clutches, but patience was something that Lexi deseperately needed on her side. _If I can somehow get to Dean or AJ, I'll be able to escape! Maybe I could convince me to let him stay ringside…_

* * *

 **I'm back everyone! I'm sorry for the hiatus from writing, but it has been so long and ungodly for me. Hopefully, I can stay on top of everything! Tell me what all you guys think of the story! How do you think Lexi will escape if she even does? Who do you think will help her and who do you think will hurt her chances?**

 **Next time, we'll be at Raw! Keep those reviews coming! PM, comments, reviews, all of it is well appreciates. Thanks for reading! Love ya guys!**


End file.
